<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>21-Tentacles: Tony Stark by Vanibabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155089">21-Tentacles: Tony Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe'>Vanibabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Drugs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Large Cock, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober #21</p><p>Tentacles</p><p>With Tony and what do you think?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>21-Tentacles: Tony Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.</p><p>Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)</p><p>See you~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just like any other day for Tony he was out and about, enjoying a jet set kind of life and shoveling million dollar deals in the meantime.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, Shield contacted me and said there's an abnormal signal only a couple of miles away from you. You should investigate it." Jarvis tells and pops up in his glasses.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony groans and gets up from his lounge chair.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Send a suit and put the coordinates in it." He sighs while walking outside enough for the suit to arrive in secrecy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right away, sir." Jarvis says and soon enough a suit touches down beside Tony.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps inside and off he goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fly over the country a bit before arriving at a coast and stopping on top of not very shallow but also not deep water.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scan the area for me, Jarvis." Blue light travels over and under the surface of the water.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I detected a fallen meteor of some sorts but the content seems to have a high percentage of an unknown metal, sir." Jarvis shows him the list.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything else dangerous?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't detect anything else but materials." </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we're going in." Tony shoots into the water.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With the help of Jarvis he can locate the meteor and bring it up to the surface. He contacts Fury.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stark." He answers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fury, I found your shiny rock." Tony chuckles.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything I should know of?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's almost completely made out of an unknown metal. Jarvis can't find any source that comes close to it and in the suit he isn't capable of dissecting the components."</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I trust you to find out what metal that is and then immediately send it over with that info?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Nick!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm regretting my decision already." Fury hangs up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smiles.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's fly home, Daddy has something to play with." Tony says to Jarvis and flies to the tower.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting out of the suit, the meteor dumped on a table, Tony took a shower then put on some jeans and a shirt before getting ready to let Jarvis help him dissect the rock and metal. He puts on some gloves and goggles then sits down at the table.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jarvis, any ideas?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cutting with heat could bring you somewhere, sir."</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nods and starts cutting at it with lasers. He makes a slight cut and before he can look at it the cut closes itself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jarvis?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I recorded it, sir. Maybe you try blunt force first."</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grabs a sledgehammer and brings it down on the rock. It dents and rocks side to side before standing still. The dent stays so Tony brings down the hammer again and again then before he can another time the rock vibrates and sends the hammer flying, crashing into another table and breaking it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck?!" Tony falls back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, you should inform Shield."</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell no!" He stands back up and inspects the rock.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans forward to touch it but reels back when he hears a hissing noise. Tony takes some steps back and watches the meteor hiss again and open right in the middle. Steam comes out and blinds his sight for a good few moments. Before he can regain his senses he hears wet squelching noises coming from the meteor and something grabbing his ankles.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony is yanked up in the air by his feet and screams in shock.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jarvis!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Activating the suits sir." His suits start flying and attacking the meteor with no avail.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever grabbed him starts hitting the suits and they hit hard against the floor, getting destroyed immediately.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"JARVIS! HELP!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Avengers are on their way, Shield as well and the FBI was noticed. I can't do anything else sir, I can't detect what is attack..i..ng..yOU, siR…" Jarvis sounds distorted.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"JARVIS?!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing pulls him higher and Tony can finally look at what grabbed him. Tony twists his head back and gasps in shock. There were blue glowing tentacles sticking out of the meteor and  swinging around.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Tony struggles against the restraints but they weren't doing anything but hanging him in the air.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck? I'm sorry for hitting your rock, okay? Please put me down?" The tentacles stop moving.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Can that thing understand him?</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just put me down?" </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>More tentacles shoot out and grab his arms to flip him right side up. Tony gets dizzy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Way too much blood in my head…"</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looks at the tentacles and struggles again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let go!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The tentacles growl? And smaller ones come out, tearing and ripping his clothes up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait wh-" A small tentacle shoves itself in his mouth and makes Tony gag on it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen and he bites down but the tentacle just shoves itself deeper before starting to thrust into his throat. Tony groans loudly as something is pumped into him. His head gets airy, eyes glassy, limbs heavy and his cock hard. The tentacle starts thrusting into his throat again but this time it turns Tony on.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the tentacles continue tearing away his clothes until he's left hanging naked and hard. His cock is dribbling pre cum and his hole is spasming. A very small and thin tentacle slides its way up Tony's leg until it reaches his cock and swirls around it. It squeezes his cock and Tony moans around the tentacle in his throat. It keeps squeezing and releasing while another swirls around his balls, squeezing tightly. Taking him off the edge that was coming onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans frustrated.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The big tentacles bend him so he arches his back and his head hand down, his stomach towards the ceiling then they spread his legs apart. Tony willingly lets them, too aroused, hard and out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A really wet tentacle prods against his hole and lubes it up before two smaller ones grab the first ring of muscles and pulls. Normally that should hurt and tear his muscles but whatever Tony is on made him relax so intensely that his hole just relaxes and opens up. Just like his throat, the tentacle inside is definitely in his pipe now and fucking it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A big slimy tentacle comes out of the rock and wiggles against his ass before pushing deep inside his hole. Tony moans loudly, his eyes rolling back into his head. Two tentacles rocking in and out of his body, using him as a cocksleeve. One down his pipe and one bulging out his stomach while two small ones keep his own cock from cumming. Tony's cock was a deep purple and his balls big and heavy, looking really uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels two smaller tentacles slap against his chest before latching onto his nipples and sucking harshly on them. The stimulation gets more and more as time goes on. Tony is so out of it that he doesn't even register the tentacle in his throat pumping his stomach full of hot cum before pulling out and forcing his mouth closed. He doesn't realize the tentacles sucking on his nipples poking them with something close to a needle then pumping some liquid into them, making his pecs grow. He doesn't realize either the way his hole gets stretched even more and a second tentacle forcing his way in. Not how his windows shatter. Not the shocked gasps and gagging. And definitely not how the tentacles in his hole pump him so full of cum that his stomach bulges like he's nine months pregnant or how they drop him onto his floor. Cum leaking out of his hole and mouth, his nipples dripping something resembling milk and his cock cumming without any satisfaction.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony just blacks out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can always suggest a pair or timeline to come back</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>